


Our journey had advanced-

by Alekijohu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekijohu/pseuds/Alekijohu
Summary: Our pace took sudden awe-Our feet - reluctant - led -Before - were Cities - but between -The forest of the dead -- Emily Dickinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things that fly there be -  
> Birds - Hours - the Bumblebee -  
> Of these no Elegy.
> 
> Some things that stay there be -  
> Grief - Hills - Eternity -  
> Nor this behooveth me.
> 
> There are that resting, rise.  
> Can I expound the skies?  
> How still the riddle lies!
> 
> \- Emily Dickinson

The air breathed in sync with you, forcing your breath in and out regardless of your will. The beads of sweat under your palms threaten your safety. Each time you shift,each time you move, it could be the last time you do so. Or you could just add one more concussion to your growing list. You just couldn't stay there, and now you're not there, mission accomplished. But you keep going. They say this mountain is cursed, whoever they are. They're wrong, there's nothing special about the cliffside you're clinging onto for dear life. Nothing significant about the foothold you finally found or the ledge you're climbing on to like it's the greatest place you've ever been. It's just a mountain, people have climbed up it and lived to climb back down. So if you want to turn back now, it will be just a great story to tell. The sun rises lazily, like It doesn't know what's about to happen, truthful no one really knows. You keep climbing, you don't stop for anything, even if you should. Your hand slips and the whole world holds its breath, you manage to catch another spot, just barely. You don't even really seem to notice, you have something to do, and you're a little enveloped by that at the moment.  
It's about noon by the time you reach the top. The underwhelming top of the world, well your world anyway. You feel a pressure at the back of your eyes. Here you are, now what will you do? The landscape around you unfolds itself as you look around at the familiar roads and rivers and towns from an unfamiliar view. A tear runs down your cheek and starts a marathon of tears. You let out a whimper, and it echos loudly around you. you cover your mouth quickly and fall to your knees before more can escape, but you keep crying. It feels good, to let go like this, but you're still hanging on to something, something very, very heavy. You try not to think about it, you fail, you try again. You look up, there's nothing but sky between you and the stars. You are so tired, you lay down face up on the stone surface and watch the clouds. You feel so numb, you can't help but laugh at your pain, both physical and emotional. The clouds are apathetic to you, they float along peacefully. Your pained giggles fill the world, well your world at least. You stop yourself. You look at the clouds and feel the weight of the whole atmosphere on your eyelids. you are so exhausted. Sleep calls out to you sweetly and you answer. In your sleep you reach out and climb the clouds into the stars.


	2. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightly stepped a yellow star  
> To its lofty place-  
> Loosed the moon her silver hat  
> From her lustral Face-  
> All of Evening softly lit  
> As an Astral Hall-  
> Father, I observed to heaven,  
> You are very punctual.
> 
> \- Emily Dickinson

It seems like the ground is turning around you soon blooming into a bouquet of glowing yellow flowers. You open your eyes in a slow confusion. The sky has become a darkness freckled with light. The ground was suddenly soft and comfortable, wielding blooming flowers instead of hard stone and cold air. The dirt was a cold black and made a path near you leading away. You get yourself to your sleeping feet. You look back into the field for the cliff edge, you can't find one, this field is huge. You return your attention to the path, it's hard to tell where it goes it's only a dirt path surrounded by flowers and it winds around twisting in multiple directions. You decide to follow the path, it's probably your only chance at finding a way to … somewhere? Where are you going? You don't actually care, it's just in your nature to have a destination. Goals are important. So you go forward, following the winding path through the field until the flowers stopped, and of course so did the path, now what?  
A large... smiling  
flower pops up out of the ground like a mole, “Howdy!” you instantly move back in surprise. “Oh my,” it exclaimed “you must be new here” and you must be a sick cosmic joke. “It's not often we get visitors here” where is here?! “I'm Flowey by the way, Flowey the flower.” he extends one of his vines from the ground below him as if you would actually shake it….. You do. “Golly, you must be so confused” you are confused, it's too early for this Alice in wonderland stuff. Or is it too late? You don't know, it felt like morning, the kind of morning when you can't sleep the night before so you just sit outside and watch the stars disappear one by one. “ Someone ought to show you how things work around here.” The smiling flower glanced around dramatically “looks like little ol’ me will have to do.” he looks up at you proudly “ see that heart?”, he said gesturing with a vine to a small red heart shining through your thin, once white, shirt. “That's your soul, the very culmination of your being” you look at the little glowing heart on your chest, it's red and seems to beat like a heart, but more slowly. “ Your soul starts weak, but can grow stronger” he winks with enthusiasm “ I can help you with that,” he said, his vines creeping themselves around your ankles, as subtlety as he could manage. It's not the best plan, but it's the best he could think of. The vines entangle your legs and suddenly you're on the ground with vines reaching for your newfound soul.  
“ You fool! In this world, it's kill or be killed”

 

You're preparing to have , 'killed by pretty flower’ engraved on your tombstone when Fire erupts from somewhere and you're released from Flowey's hold. You look at your rescuer with wide eyes. She is a tall, strong woman standing upright, covered in white fur. She has the face of a goat and the paws of a bear, she is also wearing a blue dress and a yellow, glowing, apron. The Once assailant had retreated and she turned her attention to you. You instinctively move back a bit in fear, but she doesn’t move to attack.  
“What a horrible creature, tormenting an innocent youth” she said softly, “ fear not, my child, you will be safe with me.” she offered you one of her large fur covered hands, “my name is Toriel. I can help guide you through the catacombs.” you hesitantly begin to reach for her hand but stop. You look at her face, really look at it. Her big brown eyes are a sad smile, and she is dressed elegantly. You ponder for a moment how you might appear to her. It's hard to believe that the dimness of this place could mask just how many places your clothes are torn, just how many scrapes and bruises you have, the dirt in your hair. No wonder this woman wants to help, you look like a complete mess. You take her hand and she lights up. You allow her to lead you to... you don't know where. You entered what seemed to be the ruins of a large city, you both move through partial walls that are overgrown with vines with no ceilings. She shows you how to get around a few traps that she says are common around the area. she brought you to a large room with dark walls that seem to be leaning only on each other and a large column in the corner supporting a piece of what must have been the roof. “ i’m going to go up ahead to get something, do you mind waiting here my child?” you don’t mind. When she leaves you just sit on the dirt floor of the room and start to play in the grass. You wonder about where you are. This place isn’t like anywhere you've ever been. It's so dark you can hardly see beyond your arms. you lay onto your back and look at the stars above you. Where is the moon? You only just realized its absence. it wasn’t supposed to be a new moon tonight, the moon was nearly full last night. Do the lunar cycles change based on where you are? You haven’t got the slightest idea but it sounds like something that might be true. You still don’t know where exactly you are but you’re satisfied with your solution. You get to your feet. It's getting kinda boring just sitting here thinking, and not that you don’t enjoy getting lost in your own thoughts and disassociating but you feel like your time would be better spent looking for where ever Toriel went.


	3. Controls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature- sometimes Sears a Sampling -  
> Sometimes - scalps a Tree -  
> Her Green people recollect it  
> When they do not die-
> 
> -Fainter leaves - Further Seasons -  
> Dumbly testify -  
> We- who have souls-  
> Die often- Not so vitally  
> \- Emily Dickinson

So you step outside the room and try your best to navigate the dark halls and passages. You feel pretty confident in your ability to find her, you did climb a mountain after all. Wait how long ago was that? You don't know how you got here but it's nowhere close to where you were. You look at your hands, they were covered in fresh blisters from climbing. Not long. It took you two days to get to the top of that stupid rock. How did you get here? You shake your head, best not to think about it. There are more important things to worry about, like how far does this place go? You stumble upon a few strange rooms. One is full of thick cobwebs, there's a sign stuck to what seems to be the front of the mass of webs.   
SPIDER BAKE SALE  
All proceeds go to real spiders.  
You decide to pass.  
You get through most the puzzles easily, most are simple hit the switch and continue puzzles. You have to stop when you hear a loud sound.  
“ZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ “ you look around the next corner and see him, a semi-translucent mass laying right in the middle of the path, and he keeps saying 'Z’ out loud repeatedly like a creep. You approach cautiously. He doesn't seem to notice, or he doesn't want you to know he noticed. He’s right in the middle of the path and you can't get around him. You try moving him with force.  
“Oh……..” he says,getting up. He looks like a guy with a sheet over his head … with the little detail that you could see the wall behind him through him not to mention he was hovering just slightly over the ground. “Oh…….. I'm in your way?..... I'm sorry……” his face shifted and his eyes looked like he was holding back tears, is he really going to cry? Yes, yes he is. His eyes are leaking quite heavily actually. You try to cheer him up, you figure something must have happened before you arrived. He tries to play it off, “I'm sorry for being in the way all the time, you don't have to feel bad for me……” this is depressing as all get out. In fact you yourself feel thoroughly bummed out. You tell him that you sorry someone made him feel that way. “ What…” you repeat what you said. “ Here let me try something” his tears begin to float up and form a….top hat? You tell him you like it and that it's a good look for him. “Oh…….thank you...I usually i come to the ruins because there's no one around but today I met someone nice, thank you” … “I guess I'll get out of your way.” you blinked and he was gone. That was strange, ….you probably won't see him again. You wonder about what happened to make him so upse- a trap door opens you fall inside.   
“Hey! I heard you're very merciful for a human, so by now you should know that if a monster doesn't attack you, you shouldn't attack them, of course if they do attack…. well I'm not sure.” You feel around the edges of the pit and can't find the source of the speaker, but you do find a crawl space that leads back to where you were. The puzzle in the room you're returned to contains many similar pitfalls that you must be careful to avoid. You get through it after a lot of trial and error. You come to an area with a large dead tree,around its base is a large pile of leaves. The walls here were once very tall it seems, some columns stretch up deep into the stars.   
“Oh my!!” Toriel!! It's been a while. She runs up to you like you might fall if she is not right there this instant. “ Are you hurt?!” You shake your head no. not that you're even sure, you quit counting your pains a long while ago. She hustled you forward toward her home apologizing for leaving you alone. You are compliant, as far as you can tell there aren't very many people around so chances are if Toriel does turn out to be a secret serial killer who's very good at staying in character than there won't be much you can do anyway. So best to just accept what's happening. Her home is a small building with clean walls, light pours out through the windows. The inside smells like baked goods and candles. Toriel held tight onto your hand and lead you to a hallway and brought you to a door,   
“ This can be your room while you're here.” you open the door to a colorful, though clearly unused, room. Toriel leaves you to investigate your surroundings. You find a bed, a dresser, a shoe rack, and an empty toy box. There aren't any windows, but it's not bad. You could stay here, you think cautiously, she seems willing to let you stay here. You sit on the bed, it's firmness reaffirms your initial thought about this room being unused. The blanket is tucked under the mattress neatly and everything is in order. The shoe rack had only two pairs of shoes, one pair seemed comically large and misshapen, the other pair almost looked your size.  
You looked at your own shoes, they weren't very nice before your journey began, so yeah they're just about in shreds now. You take off your shoes and lay down on the bed, it's been a long day, you decide to worry about shoe some other time. You stare at the blank ceiling and try to make sense of today's events. You allow your eyes to close.

It's cold, is there a rock in Your side? You don't feel comfortable anymore, but you are so comfy, more comfortable than you remember being in a long time. 

I cannot meet the Spring unmoved -  
I feel the old desire -   
A Hurry with a lingering, mixed,-  
A Warrant to be fair-


	4. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How brittle are the piers  
> On which our Faith doth tread-  
> No bridge below doth totter so-  
> Yet none hath such a crowd
> 
> It is as old as God-  
> Indeed- 'twas built by him-  
> He sent his Son to test the plank And he pronounced it firm.  
> \- Emily Dickinson

Something smells amazing, you wake up slowly, not wanting to actually be awake. You don't remember what you were dreaming, but it seemed important. But it was just a dream.  
You open your eyes. The room is just as it was when you went to sleep, except for a few things. There is a piece of pie sitting on top of the dresser, and someone swapped your shoes with the ones on the rack. You guess it must be ok to wear them then. You sit up and put them on. They don't have the same stiffness that comes with new shoes, but they are really comfy. You can't really change your other clothes, so recycling is today's hit new look. You look at the pie on the dresser and can suddenly feel the void of hunger that's been growing in your stomach for the past two days. You don't even remember reaching for the thing and you've already scarfed it down. You’re still really hungry but bearably. This would be a nice place to stay, you think to yourself, not as hopefully as might be expected though. Something about this place gives you the heebie-jeebies. You leave the room and start looking around, you go down the rest of the hallway and find what you can only assume is Toriels room. Inside is a desk with a few notebooks on it a queen sized bed and a dresser. there aren't any windows in this room either. You consider looking through the notebooks but think better of it. You instead go back into the hallway and outside. The sun still hasn't risen, you must not have slept as long as you thought you had. You wander around what seems to be Toriel's yard for a few moments, kicking at the black dirt. Large broken walls surround what you assume to be the perimeter, there's always a perimeter. Then you think twice, you don't have to stay here, you can go explore. So you walk out the entrance and make a few turns around. You decide to start heading towards a building that seems like it was once a tower, half of it was slumped off. The bricks of the structure look like they must of showered from above at some point. You approach the thing without any of the caution you’re sure anyone would have suggested. There's a large hole at the bottom to go through. are a few beams leaning on the wall an almost complete staircase well above your head. The beams seem just long enough…. You lightly push on the wall, it seemed like it would be fine. You rolled the heavy beam along the wall and kicked it to a wider angle. It sat right against the beginning of the staircase you test out how steady the beam seemed. While moving it had certainly not been a good start it seemed stable enough to get you there. You crawl up the thin pathway a lot more cautiously than before, believe it or not getting a concussion isn't actually your goal. You mange to catch the edge and pull yourself up onto the stairs. You look up to see how far they go, up a few levels and then they end at some sort of trap door in the ceiling. The starlight shined through the few window as you climbed. The wall wasn't even there at one point halfway up, just an exposed staircase. But you make it, you open the trapdoor and climb up through it. The world melted away. It was a huge city. You could see the reflection of yellow light from the glowing field. the glowing lights of Toriel's house seemed a lot closer than you thought they would be and now, looking at the outline of the huge building that enveloped her small home you can guess that the tower you're in now might have once been connected to it. The dark, empty city stretched out forever in one direction and seemed to stop dead at a sharp edge just behind Toriel's house. There weren't any lights or signs of life other than at Toriel's house. The stars are right above you and you feel like you could almost touch them. At the edge of the city is a drop and you're up to high to see what's at the bottom, but the horizon in that direction has a light haze and it might be the reflection of the stars but it looks to you like a bright light, very far off. You feel your heart move into your stomach. You are all alone out here, sure Toriel is here but, isn't she all alone too? You feel really small, you don't like all these buildings anymore, it feels like a dead city, crowded and empty. You climb down the stairs, when you reach the bottom you try to slide down the beam on your feet while holding it. Your almost to the bottom and there's a crack and the beam slams down, almost crushing your hands. Luckily the beam is the only thing that was broken. You look at the edge of the stairs, they've had their last visitor. You go back to Toriel's house, the only living house.


	5. Lets Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot put a Fire out-  
> A thing that can ignite  
> Can go, itself, without a Fan-  
> Upon the slowest Night-
> 
> You cannot fold a flood-  
> And put it in a drawer-  
> Because the winds would find out-  
> And tell you cedar floor-
> 
> \- Emily Dickinson

When you open the door you're greeted by a warm smell, remembering the pie you follow it. There was a living room and kitchen in the other room. Toriel was setting something on the table. When she heard you come in she looked up and smiled at you. You came close and saw she had cooked some dinner, including more pie and a name brand bar of chocolate.  
“ Oh, there you are my child, I saw you ate all the pie I gave you so I figured I'd try to make you some more food you might like.” You sit down at the table and Toriel sits adjacent to you, with a quite different meal on her plate, one that was snails. Do goats eat snails? Well she's not a goat, she calls herself a monster, so do all the other creatures here. But it's not like she's actually a “creature” she's just another person. she must have been here all by herself. No wonder she wants you to stay. But this place is not a good one, you can feel it. You ask Toriel how to leave the ruins. She stops eating suddenly and looks like she's about to choke. “ Why would you want to do something like that?” You don't answer, it's hard to explain everything. You look down at your plate, you tell Toriel you want to go home. You liar. her voice starts to shake, “W-well….this is your home now my child, I don't know how you came to be here but I promise to always take care of you, and the ruins aren't so bad once you're used to them.” She seems really nervous but she tries to leave it at that and go back to eating her food. You don't move, you can't stay here, not in this dead city with no light, the sun still hasn't even risen, you are starting to believe it never will. You ask Toriel to please tell you the way home. She face gets serious “If you'll excuse me” and she gets up to leave. You get up as well and follow her into the living room, she ignores you. She goes down the stairs. Lighting a fire to guide her. The stairs go down and down and down into the dark, Toriel's light speeds up and you almost have to run down the spiral staircase. Good thing they aren't slick. When you reach the bottom of the stairs she's waiting for you. “at the end of this corridor is the exit to the ruins, … I am going to destroy it. I know you won't understand but you can't leave, please just go up stairs.” She walks away around the corner. You aren't going to give up that easily you run after her. She turns around with a great graveness on her face “ please, my child, you must listen to me, if you leave you’ll meet the same fate as all the others.” She again tries to leave you but you follow her. “If you leave they will kill you, I've seen it before, I never want to see it again, so please child go. up. stairs.” She goes forward without looking back, ignoring you as if you were just her shadow. The hallway was starting to grow thin. It twisted like a snake like the Carvers couldn't agree which way to go. Toriel stops at a small wooden door. “You're so determined to leave?, Ha! You're just like they were, fine then, prove yourself!!, Prove to me you can defend yourself!!” if this were a movie this is where the sweet battle music would have come in, but it's almost silent. You don't hear anything but your own breath. Toriel looks through you. Fire begins to rain down from above, it's hard to dodge in a tight space. You get through but you're arm is burning. She doesn't react she just attacks again, and again. You try talking to her but, you have to use most of your energy to dodge the flames. You get hit square in the chest and let out a loud cry of pain. The next time Toriel attacks the flames move around you. She still isn't looking at you. You just look at her, willing her to just stop.  
“...” she doesn't respond, but the fire still surrounds you, you reach out to it and Toriel moves it, not allowing you to even touch it. Your chest really hurts. She attacked you. You are hurt. If you just fight back maybe she will respond, maybe she will see just how strong you can be. No… you think. You walk up to Toriel and try to look her in the eye. She avoids eye contact. “I know you want to go home but…” … “ I could take care of you here” you put a hand on her arm, “ this could be our Home.” She looks down at you with her eyes holding back tears. “Please, I don't want you to get hurt.” You lean against her arm and stare at the door. You have to leave, it's not an option, it just isn't. She moves away. “No,” She leans down and puts her hands out your shoulders. “ You're right, it isn't right to keep you here, growing up all alone, the ruins can be a very small place once you've grown accustomed to them” a few tears come down her face. “ But please child, promise me you'll stay safe, if you do that, then I will put aside my fear and my loneliness for you.” You nod and wipe off your face. Toriel wraps you in a hug and then gets up a walks away down the long corridor. You are left in the darkness alone again. You sit down on the floor of the stone passage, the little wooden door creaks and you feel a breeze coming from… somewhere. probably the other side of the door. You wonder what she will do now. All alone. You wonder how long she's been here, you imagine it's been a long time. Maybe you could get used to the ruins, and it's not like Toriel's bad company, why can't she go with you. You should catch up with her and ask her to come with you, she shouldn't stay here all walled up any more than you should. You get up and follow the the wall in the darkness. It takes a lot less time for you to literally stumble onto the stairs than you thought it would. You can see the light at the top. You jog up the steps and re-enter the house. You look around the kitchen and living room looking for her. But not a sign of her was there, she didn't even pick up her plate from the meal. Then you see it, she left the door open. She's gone somewhere in the ruins, it'd be nearly impossible to find her. It's still dark outside. Predictable. You call her name out a few times but no one came. You look in her room, nothing. You decide to look In Your room just Incase. On what was for one night only your bed lies a blue and yellow sweater, just your size. The yellow stripes glow, lighting up the dark room. You approach it slowly And take it In your hand. The fabric is soft but strong. You look down at your shirt. The thin once white garment was full of holes, and now burns. You put the sweater on over it, it's warm and it swallows you. You leave the room slowly. It's time to go. For real this time. As you go down the stairs your sweater makes for an impressive improvement to the visibility. Everything is quiet as you move forward. Toriel was never going to go with you. She is connected to this place, in a way that's hard to heal. You put your hand on the small wooden door, it seems to breathe. You push it open and a cold breeze embraces you.  
YOU ARE FILLED WITH DETERMINATION.


	6. .........

“Come with me”  
“Where are we going”  
“ You'll see, come on.” They sprinted ahead of the other, leaving them to run behind. The forest moved behind them both as they ran. Their bare feet left prints in the mud and the brush. The sun was coming down on the two of them threatening to leave them in darkness.  
“Should we head back?” the other asked  
“No, we're almost there.” they responded.


	7. Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frost of death was on the Pane-  
> "Secure your Flower" said he.  
> Like Sailors fighting with a leak  
> We fought Mortality.
> 
> Our passive Flower we held to sea-  
> To mountain - To the Sun-  
> Yet even on his Scarlet shelf  
> To crawl the Frost begun-
> 
> We pried him back  
> Ourselfs we wedged  
> Himself and her between,  
> Yet easy as the narrow Snake  
> He forked his way along
> 
> Till all her helpless beauty bent  
> And then our wrath begun-  
> We hunted him to his Ravine  
> We chased him to his Den-
> 
> We hated Death and hated Life  
> And nowhere was to go-  
> Than Sea and continent there is  
> A larger -it is Woe-
> 
> -Emily Dickinson

FOREST   
The snow made crunching noises beneath your feet. The ground itself seemed to reflect the starlight above. Behind you is a large cliff stretching so high you can't see where it ends. The trees don't help matters. Pines scatter in the snow and pepper the landscape, you still haven't found a path and the odds of you finding one are seeming more and more slim. You don't really mind, it's your first time seeing snow. The forest is comfortable,but the light you put off gives the trees a strange glow. You wonder how trees can grow in a place with no light. You can’t find a path and the wind blows the snow about making it hard to see even the tracks you’ve left behind. Even if you wanted to you doubt you’d even be able to find the door. You shudder from the cold winds. Drifts of snow grow against the trees as the indecisive winds swiftly switch, sweeping the surroundings. There aren't any paths, but up ahead is some kind of dim light. It's hard to see though, and if Toriel's warnings are anything to go on going towards others might be a bad idea. Still, it's a direction at least. The light it gives off is yellow, just like your sweater. But the light ahead isn't one that's warm and comforting, it's cold. You catch glimpses of a tall structure, when you approach it's just a lamp post, inside it is a light bulb that clearly has seen better days. It's not as tall as the trees, and brush is springing up all around it.   
“They say the light will never go out until monsters are free.” a deep voice said. You jump right out of your skin then right back in. You turn and step back.   
“Oh come on, is that anyway to greet a new pal?” There's a shadow in the forest. He stands behind a tree near you, just out of sight. You put your back to the pole. “They say a monster’s ghost lives in the bulb, they had just escaped the city only to fall asleep in the cold.” You try to see past the darkness, but your eyes just can't adjust. “People put up this light as a memorial, long, long ago. And never once have they had to change the light.” You ask the shadow who he is. “That all depends on who you are, buddy.” Wow what a stupidly cryptic answer. “ people used to come lay down flowers for the dead a long time ago…” the shadow stepped just so, you can just see his outline in the shadows “ but I doubt that's why you're here is it, Human?” you ask the shadow again who he is. The shadow reaches out leaving his hand exposed to the light. It was a skeletal, slender hand. Like a science room prop come to life. “Shake my hand” you don't want to do that. You really have no interest in doing that. But you raise your hand and take his hand to shake. BluuUUUAEEEeerrrrbbbb ……..  
“Hahhaha, the old whoopee-cushion in the hand trick, I can't believe you fell for that.” The shadow stepped completely into the light. He was a skeleton, in a deep blue hoodie. He was only barely taller than you and a little...wide for not having skin. “Sorry if I scared you, it is a pretty cool lamp…. you know, just sitting here in the middle of nowhere. I haven't got any clue what it's doing here, or how or when it got here. But I'm sure we'll have plenty for questions to be answered later.” there was a click and the skeleton's hoodie started putting off its own blue light. “Anyway your human right? That's hilarious.” What's so funny about it. “ I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, nice to meet you.” his smile looks a little more genuine now. “I'm actually about to meet up with my bro, he loves humans, you'll probably run into him if you keep going. We’re sort of rangers around here, walking around and looking for illegal stuff” He shrugged, “ actually how about you come with me, it's a little difficult to get to town from way out here,... wouldn't want you getting lost or anything.” He walks right past you, when you don't follow he turns around and gestures for you to follow. You don't want to follow him, but you're getting the feeling it isn't really your choice, you're right. The two of you walk silently for a time. You look down at the snow and just follow his tracks. His slippers leave almost perfect ovals in the snow and uncover small bits of the stone underneath it.Until his tracks stopped. You look up and you're on the edge of a clearing. On one side is a little stand made of wood, It’s surrounded by garbage like discarded furniture and litter. Sans is nowhere to be seen, his tracks in the snow stop dead at the edge of the clearing. You walk around its perimeter, wary of weird disappearing skeletons. You hear something moving towards the clearing. You duck behind the stand and crouch inside. Inside are bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish. Whatever was coming enters the field, letting the sound of the snow beneath it's feet echo carelessly.   
“BROTHER!?” a voice called out, annoyed.  
“yeah bro?” Sans answered.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!! DR ALPHYS HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU. YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN THE FOREST AGAIN ARE YOU?”   
“what can I say? I just get so bone-tired.”   
“THIS ISN'T A JOKE SANS, YOU CAN'T JUST PUSH OFF YOUR RESPONSIBILITY LIKE THAT, IF WE FAIL OUR CHARGE THE WHOLE ASTEROID WON'T HAVE ANY AIR, OR WORSE, UNDYNE MIGHT NOT LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!!”   
“Come on Paps I've gotten a ton of work done, a skele-ton.” Cue the ‘ba-dum tch’ sound.   
“ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!!”  
“don't you mean bonedoggle?”  
“NO I DID NOT,”  
“Oh come on, you're smiling.”   
“I AM AND I HATE IT, AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT”  
You hear someone leave but decide to wait until you're certain the coast is clear.   
“you know, if you were going be shy you could have just told me.”  
No no no no, you look up to see a smiling skeleton leaning over the edge of the stand. “and Hiding in my own station, tsk tsk tsk, surely you can do better.” There have been many times in which you have wished to phase out of reality, but for fear of landing yourself in an even more nonsensical situation, you keep your wishes to yourself. “ Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Sans walked around the station and offers you a hand up. “ No one's going to hurt you,” you let him help you up, following a skeleton around is better than cowering in a hotdog stand you suppose. “ actually, my brother Papyrus has been feeling kinda down recently, he loves humans, if he were to see you, I'm sure it would cheer him up” you try hard not to draw quick assumptions based on the limited information, but the other skeleton seemed like he might at least be nicer than Sans. But you've only just met them both. Sans walks away in the other direction. You could follow him but you get the feeling that this time it's up to you. You don't want to follow him, you really don't want to follow him. So you don't. You walk around to where you heard Papyrus walk off, there's a thin foot path leading away. You decide to move forward, not much point in going back at this point, plus you finally have a path. If you were to go wandering after someone or even try just leaving and figuring it out, you’d probably just get lost. You follow the thin pathway. It's pretty easy going, the snow makes the path stand out. Papyrus must be a bit bigger than his brother because his footsteps are huge and sink all the way into the snow. It's hard to follow, and as you go along the trees grow more sparse letting even more snow fall onto ground instead of it resting on the tops of trees and loosely peppering the ground. You find yourself stepping in his footsteps to avoid snow falling in your shoes. You try not to walk too fast or you might catch up with- “ SO ANYWAY ABOUT UNDYNE” too late. You duck behind a tree to late. You caught a glimpse of Sans's coat and something red. Papyrus doesn't even continue his sentence so you can safely assume the worse. You wish you were a ghost. Something rustles in a nearby tree. It's just a squirrel. A skull pops out of the tree above you. “HELLO?” you jump back in surprise, you're getting a little agitated by all the surprises. “ARE YOU PERCHANCE-” *crack* he shifted and was on the ground in a pile of himself. his limbs seemed to be everywhere. As he picked himself up you understood why, He was more than twice your height. He was wearing armor, an oversized pair of boots and mittens and a long glowing orange scarf that nearly dragged along the ground. You ask the skeleton, who looks a little shaken up if he’s alright. He ignores your question and hops up “ WOWIE! YOU REALLY ARE HUMAN!” he extended a large mitten, “IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU” you accept his hand and he nearly shakes it off “WOW SANS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT A REAL LIVE HUMAN??”  
“Are you sure it’s not just a rock like last time?”  
“YES I’M SURE SANS, GET OVER HERE!” Sans waddles over into view,   
“Woah Papyrus it is a human!”   
“I TOLD YOU SANS,” Papyrus says proudly. “Now Human, how did you get here? You are rather far from Earth.” You glance around then back at him. Oh... Not on Earth, you think, ok. it's not like it wasn't obvious though. You should have at least guessed by now. You look really confused. Oh come on they straight up said that they were on an asteroid earlier. You shrug, you don't know what to say so you decide to keep quiet. That's good. “You don't know?!” Papyrus exclaims as if in shock, “ well, human, we will get to the bottom of this!! You can come with us!” a compelling invitation, Papyrus stated it like a question. Like he'd be equally content with you just wandering around the forest eating pinecones if it were what you really wanted to do. But at this point, you might as well see this through. It's not like you have anything better to do, Plus as much as you like forests, you can't help but remember the story about the dead monster. It probably wasn't true, but you don't exactly have the cleanest record when it comes to taking care of yourself, self-sufficient living in a forest that's not on Earth might be a bad idea. Besides Sans did say that you wouldn't be hurt, you're starting to believe that… cautiously. 

Needless to say you followed them out of the woods. It was a long walk, during which Papyrus and Sans spoke about few of their friends,..  
Undead And Aplalfa??? You weren't really listening, you kept getting stuck on the 'being in outer space’ thing and the ‘ having no idea why’ thing. Well as mentioned earlier it was a long walk, you were pretty tuckered out when you got to the town. The town is pretty small, you've only seen a little of it but it's not a densely packed place so you imagine walking all the way around would take less time than the trip here. Well, you would have been tired anyway, it's been a long day. Or night, it's always night in space. “Well it's been a long day,” Papyrus said wiping the nonexistent sweat from his nonexistent brow. Sans looks at your tired face. He looks pretty tired too  
“Hey, bro, maybe we could call it quits for tonight, pick up on this tomorrow.”   
“What are you talking about, the day is still young, we have so much to do.” He looked down at you. “ ...well maybe you do have a point, the human does look tired, we don't want to break them.” they lead you to the town hotel, which only had two rooms open. But that's not saying much considering it was a two room hotel. You plop down on the oversized bed in your room like it's been a long day of hard work. Papyrus and Sans payed for the room for you so you didn't get to talk to the woman at the front counter. That's alright though, from watching them they did seem to talk like old friends. What is going to happen tomorrow, you ask yourself in an ingeniously cheery voice, Or tomarrow. You spent too much time with them today. Your feet feel numb from walking but it's not a bad feeling. You still don't know what to think of those guys, they both seem nice enough, but you get the feeling that you're going to need to watch yourself around Sans. Maybe it’s a problem for another day. Yeah, like tomorrow, which will be here soon enough. How do they even keep track of those things? How do words like night and day make any sense in the endless void of space?! Either way, you are dead tired. The moment you shut your eyes you’re out like a light. 

Flashing lights, not a faint glow but glaring bright lights. Someone’s shouting but you can’t hear anything. You can just feel it,the tension in the air: it's thick enough to cut with a knife. Something loud, why are there so many people in your room?? Why are they so panicked, tromping about with urgency in their steps? The cold stone is removed from your face leaving it exposed to the open air. It's so cold. So very cold.

You awake slowly, it’s warm under all the fluffy blankets. You don't wanna get up. The ache in your feet has subsided and you feel really well rested,but it's just so comfy. Come on you have stuff to do today. Like what? What do you mean ‘like what’? You have stuff to do everyday. You finally start to move along, and the cold air of the room hits you. You're tempted to take the blanket off the bed and wear it like a cloak but you decide that wouldn't be the most mature solution to the cold. You hug yourself mentally thanking Toriel for the warm clothes. Venturing out into the frigid snow you wonder why on earth you wore shorts. You gave a passing thought about the one pair of long dress pants you own. you shake that away and focus on finding Papyrus. He had told you he lived in the large house at the other end of town. You walk that way and see it almost immediately. Thank goodness it's a small town your ankles are turning blue just thinking of how cold they were. You step onto the porch and it creaks. You look at the door and are stopped. The reason you stopped had little to nothing to do with the door itself. It's just the door was wide open. The wind had invaded the house leaving the thinnest of layers of snow in the doorway. Papers fluttered about on the floor. From the porch you can see that the litter extended deep into the house. This is probably the wrong house. Either way looks like no one's home, you could go inside and get to the bottom of this and no one would know. You take a step forward and are struck by a wave of fear. You reach into the darkness and pull the door shut. You can wait until you're invited inside, it's none of your business why that house looks like such a wreck. You step off the porch, satisfied with your decision. Leave mysteries to solve themselves. That sounds like something someone smart might say. Either way you don't even want to bother with this. That's some weak resolve, but you're right, without those two breathing down your neck maybe you could get something done. Like what, you're not sure, but you certainly feel like exploring places that aren't private property would be a good start. You walk back the five steps it takes to get to the main part of the town. There are big signs pointing to the few businesses, one in particular looks as though it may be helpful. The librarby. That what the sign says any ways, you imagine it won't be that helpful if they couldn't even spell the sign correctly. But in you go. Inside is nice and warm and covered wall to wall in books. You head straight for the nonfiction section in hopes of answers, that's what people did before the internet right, look through books smart people wrote about whatever they felt like. The librarians at the front counter hardly give you a passing glance. There are a few encyclopedias at the top of the shelf beyond your reach: encyclopedia of monsters, encyclopedia of plants, encyclopedia of stars. These sound helpful enough but also really, really boring. You run you eyes along the shelves for something helpful.   
How to fly a Jetpack, The Water Sausage and it's Many Uses, Anti-Gravity: the book you won't be able to put Down, Atlas; Abridged version. You pick up the last one and inside is a picture of every bridge on this floating rock. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. You continue, Regarding the ruins... Now that looks helpful. 

Regarding the ruins  
We only just escaped our fates to be tossed into another one. As it turns out, launching ourselves into space could have been thought out a little better. Not that I am complaining, after more made it out of this trial then would have were we had stayed. We left the city we had only just created in an understandable hurry. The meteors fell like rain in waves, devastating homes and even lives. But that's depressing, the good news is now the place is sealed off and no one can enter. The dead were left to become dust, the living, to mourn. We had to keep moving on with our lives, this place had to become a home.

Huh… you continue reading the looong, boooring, boooook. The author goes into excruciating detail about their life and the exciting tale of escape from a stony rain. You sit on the floor of the library for four hours just flipping through the pages. You don’t notice, you're just lost in the story about displacement and adjustment to a new environment, and by the end the main character had to make an impossible decision that would determine the fate of everyone. You finally close the final page unsatisfied by the way things turned out and looking like you just got back from another world. The librarian smiled at you, knowingly. she totally noticed that you sitting there for hours on end. She didn’t actually care, people do that all the time. It's a library.   
“That’s one of my favorites,” you look up surprised that someone was there, “what did you think?” you ask her why the book ended that way. You don’t feel like it was fair. She responds, you respond,she responds. WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THE LIBRARBY?! Eventually you leave, waving goodbye to the librarian like she were an old friend. Ugh. Book-bonding. you didn't learn anything about what's actually happening now, so that's half the day gone, all so you could read that silly tale. Whatever. You exit the library feeling a new sense of life, for all of three seconds. It's still really cold. So what now? You still have no answers, how did you get here? How will you get home? Can you get home? You try to quiet your thoughts and walk around the rest of the town. There are a few shops in town but you haven't got any money. You should get a job. You don't get a job. You ended up walking out into the woods a little and finding a large cliff face near town. You dangle your legs over the side and stare off into the stars. How long have you been here? Two days? It's hard to tell, it always so dark. You pick up a rock and toss it over the edge. You should be more careful, if you were to slip you’d end up a pancake at the bottom without even the hope of syrup. You can barely see the bottom but based on the pointy outline of the horizon it's just more trees. The stars beg you for your attention like a hungry child. The breeze threatens your life, either from cold or by knocking you off balance. Then you’d really be feeling under the weather. You get to your feet. It'd be best if you were to get back, maybe Papyrus is home, if not then… your not going back to the library. Why are people in movies always going to libraries for information? You didn't even find anything useful. You disagree, but can't seem to think of one useful fact you learned there, case and point. But whatever. You wander calmly back to town. A lot of time has passed since you woke up and you still haven't seen even a trace of the skeletons that shadowed you all of yesterday. Well you haven't exactly been looking very hard. You return to the abandoned porch. No one has disturbed the snow around in since last night, no one but you. The door is still shut just like you left it. You give it a half-hearted knock, knowing no one would answer. You sit on the side of the small platform and draw pictures in the snow using a twig. You're not much of an artist but you try to draw your house. You go over the lines too many times and the picture looks like a jumbled mess. You scratch it out quickly, the wind starts to pick up and more snow starts to fall. You lean against the wall to avoid the cold. You just stare into space and think. And think. And think. Mulling over every little thought over and over for a time.

“OH! Hello human!” Papyrus!! Wow thank goodness, you were starting to worry that they had left you, ...or given you the wrong address. You say hi. You don't see Sans and ask where he is. “Sans is probably goofing off somewhere, I was just with him  
…” he looks around a bit like he just noticed his brother's absence when you mention it. “Sorry if you've been waiting for a long time, there was a problem at Dr. Alphys’s lab and we all came down to help.” You climb to your feet in hopes of being invited into a warm home. But instead Papyrus just looked on edge “do you want to see her lab? It's the largest laboratory on all of Android.” He smiles and looks to the side. You quietly ask Papyrus what's wrong. “nothing… some of my friends wanted to see you… they were pretty insistent.” You can't imagine why anyone would actually want to see you. You haven't done anything wrong have you? You can't think of anything. “ I can give you directions to her lab if you like…” he looked away, well this is a trap. But this town is pretty boring, so you should go towards this obvious trap. Besides it's probably just a misunderstanding, once you meet these people you could explain that and be right off the hook. Easy peasy. You tell Papyrus to would like the directions. He swallows with a nonexistent throat. “It's to the east of town, just follow the path and you'll get there,” he seems pretty unsure about the whole thing, it's likely he wasn’t a willing participant in this trap. This could also be used to your advantage should you be captured. You smile and point down the road beyond his home and ask him if that's the right way. He says it is and you begin walking that way…” wait! Let me give you my phone number, that way you can call me if you get into trouble.” all these people wanting to protect you, ugh. This is going to slow you down.. You accept the phone number and smile. You really don’t want him to worry but, you still need to figure out how you got here, whatever they want from you maybe they could give you some information about what the heck is going on. You say goodby to Papyrus and promise to call him. He seems to feel a little better about the whole thing. That's good, you can take care of yourself after all.   
You start walking in the right direction. It looks like the kinda path that leads away, that's part of the reason you hadn’t actually gone that way yet. It's snowing hard and it's getting difficult to see. The snow stings your face as you walk. You must’ve re-entered the forest because the trees slowly thicken around you, cutting off what little light you had to begin with. But then the winds begin to calm. The hard snow starts to turn to a watery mush that leave your legs even colder. The snow dies down until you find a point when it just stops. Looking back the snow storm is still raging, you just walked out of it.   
You are filled with DETERMINATION


	8. ...

Both of them breathed in the light into them. The grass and dirt was cool on their back as the younger one just kept standing and staring up. They got up quick and scooped up the other and swung them around in their arms. If anyone had been close they would have marvelled at the rare beauty of their laugher.  
“Someday I'm going to catch the stars, and use them as a night light.” The other said.   
“ Are you now? And How will you do that?” they said smiling. The other looked around and saw the mountain that overlooked their homes.   
“I will climb that mountain to the very top, and catch the stars”  
“That will be great,” they smiled  
The younger began to walk towards the structure. “Where are you going?”  
“To go catch the stars”  
“Let's not for tonight, maybe someday but, for now we should head home.” They extended a hand and smiled when it was taken. The younger smiled at them, it was getting very late. Both were getting very tired.  
“I wish we could live here” the other said.  
“Me too….” They replied.


	9. waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going to continue to update this, i wrote this a while ago,i was being really ambitious and maybe a little dumb but i figured i'd post up until what i've finished

WATERFALL  
Eventually even the snow on the ground stops revealing the stone covered ground beneath. long shoots of grass struck out, here and there. A nice feeling of warmth fell over you like a familiar hug. The ground began to lower in on itself, forming a sort of hall. You walked around the tops of the walls, wanting to scope out the area before doing anything you may regret. The land was riddled with mazes that twisted in and out of each other. The walls were covered in glowing light blue flowers that light up the maze. As you walk along you can see the bottom getting lower. You reached a dead end on your platform, you could probably just walk around on the tops of these walls forever, but looking down, it's seems you would be safer on the ground, these walls don't offer much room for travel. You notice a deeper blue light coming from below you. looking down you can see the outline of an open little building and a blue light coming out from beneath it. Sans. At least you think it's Sans. Most of the monsters here seem to wear a different color of glowing clothes, But that might just be a coincidence. You look at the path it takes to get to him, two lefts and a right. Two lefts and a right. You repeat to yourself as you backtrack. You look at the almost slide down into the darkness. high walls creep up around you as you lean back and try to keep your footing on the stone slope. The way down gets steeper and steeper, you end up leaning on your arms and going down sideways. There aren't footholds so you're relying almost entirely on the friction of your shoes which isn't much help. You're almost at bottom when you slip and splash into a shallow pool. You can see the glow of the flowers a lot closer now, the walls are covered in the dark vines and the Eerie glow of the large flowers. Whispers quietly creep up into your ears, you push it aside and go forward. Two lefts and a right. You step around the next two corners and peek around the next one. There he was sitting at his stand, didn't he say that other one was his stand? The one in the forest? Whatever obviously it doesn't actually matter, you don't even know where to begin with this guy. Sure his brother's nice but-  
“Hey there kid.” Sans gave a small wave “what ya staring at?” you wake up your eyes and force the to look at something else. You really shouldn't stare it's rude. “What? never seen a guy with two jobs before?” Sans didn't seem like the kind to do one job let alone multiple. You let your face express your doubts for you. He just shrugs “ two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks, speaking of which” he flipped a sign to say closed. “Wanna head over to Grillby's with me?” You still have a lot of questions. And maybe heading into the unknown after someone you've never met isn't the best plan. You don't really care all that much though. You agree to go. At best it might mean free food. “Ok, follow me I know a shortcut.” he touches your shoulder and you're suddenly in a warm bar that's full of other monsters. “Fast shortcut huh?” You haven't got time to take in what just happened before the Partons of the bar begin greeting Sans with a warm welcome.  
“Heya Sans, how ya doing?”  
“hi there Sans, how's it today?”  
He told them he was alright, and it was alright. Though this was a crappy answer they all accepted it as normal. They just smiled at their friends and went along with their day. Sans walked up to the front counter and sat on one of the stools. “Take a seat kid” you sit down. On the other side of the bar is what you imagine a person would look like if catching on fire didn't kill people. It was a guy made of fire wearing a formal uniform and glasses. “Want anything to eat? Gribz makes the best stuff in town.” you nod eagerly. You wouldn't care if 'Gribz’ served snow and dirt with a side of ranch dressing you are getting what food you can. You don't even really want to eat you can just feel your stomach twisting in knots from lack of food and it's driving you mad. “ Alright, you want fries or a burger?” You say you want fries because you like fries. “Yeah that sounds pretty good” Sans waves his arm at  
Mr. flamesheatsman “hey, Grillbz!we need a double order of the fries.” the fireman went into the back to fetch the food.  
“So how you liking it here, buddy?” You say it's fine here. “Yeah, the whole asteroid’s kinda a fun house, especially compared the Earth I bet.” he watches your expression carefully, but you don't know what he's looking for, he just leaves his thought at that and waits for his food. you don't like being reminded that you're not on Earth, it makes everything you're doing seem pointless. After all, it's not likely these guys happen to have a rocket sitting around that they're just going to give to you. Ugh, too many questions, you already have a plan. It's incomplete and might get you killed but it's something to do at least. A hot plate of fries is set in front of you reminding you of how empty your stomach is. “Want any ketchup?” You nod and he passes you a bottle. You try to put some to the side of the fries but the lid falls off, leaving the bar and half the plate covered in ketchup. You look at the mess horrified. “ Haha, sorry about that kid, here take mine. He pushes his plate in front of you, “Grillby probably won't mind cleaning that up, he has every other time.” Sans leans back in his chair, “by the way” the room darkens suddenly “ I wanted to talk to you about something.” your surroundings stopped, and the air hung lifeless. “Have you ever heard of a talking flower?” flowey? Yeah he nearly killed you. You nod quickly, “ so you heard of them? Echo flowers, they grow all over the marsh, tell them something and they repeat it all day, that's why people normally only whisper around them.” his voice was as grave as when you met him. “ Well the other day Papyrus said something strange…he said that sometimes when he's alone, a flower appears and whispers things to him, flattery, advice, encouragement, predictions…. It's weird huh, someone must be using an echo Flower to play a trick on him, Keep an eye out.” huh, you consider telling him about Flowey but think better of it. “Well that was a long break, I gotta be heading back” he gets up off his stool. “ By the way can you foot the bill” no you're broke “ it's only 1000000g” you're waayyyyy too broke. You give Sans a very concerned look. “ Haha, just Joking, take it easy kid,” he turned to the bartender” Grilby, put it on my tab.” Sans waved and disappeared

The walk back to waterfall was miserable. There's nothing like getting put back into the cold after finally getting warm. You slide back down into the darkness with a lot more confident than before. And manage you even to stay on your feet at the bottom. You slosh through the water. And try to think through how to go about getting through this place. Some sort of trick about following the wall. You suppose that makes sense. You place a hand on the wall to your right. It's covered in vines which you now know belong to the many echo flowers which whisper the hushed conversations of people who have passed through this place so many times they have every passage memorized. You begin to follow the outside wall and hope this trick works. Even if it didn't, it's a way to go. You don't pass Sans this time, his station was off the path you set for yourself. You still don't know what to think about what he said, or his apparent ability to teleport and freeze time or something, you aren't sure. Maybe that's just something monsters can do. Toriel could make fire in her hands, teleporting makes about as much sense. The water get deeper as you go. The water is flowing forward around you pushing your ankles forward much as your legs. The water fills your shoes and at this point you don't even try anymore, you just except the wet feet. The wall to the right falls away leaving a bare edge, one that water is falling off of. You look over the edge but find that you can't see the bottom. Ahead the pathway turns away from the edge and you move towards it slowly. On the other side of the waterfall the water is a lot lower. The water in your shoes squish with every step and you can feel blister trying to form on the sides of your feet. The few shoots of long grass scattered about begin to melt together into patches and then it's everywhere. You hold your hand firmly on the right wall. You try not to rush, but seeing the abyss can really put the kick in your pants.  
“Undyne!” Papyrus? You stop. “There you are, did everything go well at Alphys?”. Someone said something you couldn't hear, presumably this is Undyne. The echo flowers repeat what they can hear, which is about the same as you. “That's good to hear, anyway I'm here with my daily report.” You strain to hear but again she's just out of earshot. “Yes… about the human I told you about… well” you can hear heavy metal moving around. “I sent them this way… but I-” he's cut off. The flowers repeat his words out of order quietly. “ Well I just think… maybe we shouldn't capture them,………… yes but they don't seem to be dangerous, they haven't hurt anyone……… but no one's seen a human in hundreds of years, maybe they've-..........very well, whatever you say.” you hear him leave, you decide it might be time to leave you take a step and the brush of the grass seems loud as thunder to you. You can hear metal moving more, it's getting closer. You can hear it more clearly as it gets closer. You don't feel Your breathe leave you, but you stop breathing. As you listen you can pick out her steps. She must be right above you now.


End file.
